Feeling Free
by alphonselovescats
Summary: Keiji haranashi. A second year who loves to swim. she's best friends with the four amazing swimmers. what happens when one catches her eye w MakotoxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Maaakoto!" I called, Hugging my tall frien by his waist. This caused him to blush light and groan in annoyance.

"You scared me half to death!"

He pouted and I giggle. My name is Keiji Haranashi, by the way. I'm a second year and today is the first day of school. You see, Makoto, Nanase, Nagisa, and Rin are my best friends from swimming club. But Rin went to Australia and never came back. Nagisa went to a different school and so I've been hanging out with Makoto and Haru.

"Good morning, Tamura-san!"

We greeted the elderly woman. Tamura-san greeted us with a warm smile and handed us some treats. We thanked her and continued our way to Haru's house. Once we did, Makoto rang the door bell... No answer.

"Haru-kun!" I called out. Still no answer. Makoto sighed.

"Geez..." He complained to himself and went around back.

"Don't leave me here!" I shouted quietly, following him. Makoto opened the back door and we entered. We looked around but no Haru. "Pssst. Mako-kun!" I waved to the green-eyed, brunette and pointed over to the basket of clothes.

"Of course." Makoto exhaled. "We're coming in!"

He announced as he opened the door to the bathroom. It didn't really matter if was I going in. Haru was going to be bathing in his swimsuit like always. Haru swished his dark hair, shaking the water out. Makoto held a hand out to help him. "Morning, Haru-chan." Mako-kun smiled.  
"Lay off the '-chan' will you?" Haru complained lightly as he took a hold of Makoto's hand. Haru got up, revealing his swimsuit. See? I told you.

"You were in the bath with you swimsuit on again?" Makoto asked. looking down at Haru.

"Buzz off..." Haru got out of the tub. "You're going to late." He continued. Makoto sulked. "That's my line!"

I giggled at the two. Haru was always this way. If he wasn't in the pool, he was in the ocean and afterward he just sulks in the tub. Once Haru was out of the bathroom, he didn't even bother to change out of his swimsuit. He just put on his apron and started cooking.

"Wait, why are you cooking fish?!" Makoto complained in Haru's ear. Haru didn't react and continued to cook his food.

"I haven't had breakfast." Haru defended dully.

"And you're wearing an apron over your swimsuit?" I questioned. "Aren't you cold?" I questioned again.

"I don't want to get oil on my swimsuit." I sigh and grab the bridge of my nose. Something rang. Makoto and I look back to see the toast pop out of the toaster. Makoto and I exchange looks.

"Toast and fish?"

Haru finally finished getting ready and we were walking our way to school.

"Why did you both come get me?" Haru muttered not wanting to go to school.

"You missed yesterday's assembly, didn't you? We just want to make sure you didn't 'call in sick' again." I teased. Haru patted my head roughly with a smirk, leaving my long dark brown hair a mess. I punch his arm lightly and fixed the clip in my hair as Makoto laughed. "Do you know what class you're in, then?" Makoto looked over at Haru. He stayed silent.

"We're in the same class again. Class 1." I hung my head a bit.

"I'm in a different class.". "That's good. I won't be teased so much by you, then." Haru joked. I pouted.

"You're really mean, Haru-kun." Makoto chuckled lightly.

"So what class are you in?" Makoto asked.

"I'm right next door to you both." I smiled brightly knowing I could still hang out with them in between classes. So when homeroom ended, I quickly race to meet up with Mako and Haru and we were on our way to the roof. "I didn't bring lunch." Haru confessed.

"Then go buy something." Makoto enquired.

"Do you wanna eat some of my food? Over packed in case I'd get hungry again." I asked holding up a second bento box. Haru took it and smirked. "Fattie." Haru teased. That much was true. I love to eat, but I never get. I mean I'm a swimmer, I'm supposed to be in shape. I furrow both my brows. "Watch it, fish boy!" I retorted.

"Mako-chan! Haru-chan! Kei-chan!" A small blonde boy with dark pink eyes called. "It's been forever! I'll be joining you here at Iwatobi high school." The two look at each other and wondered.

"Mako-chan?". "Haru-chan?"

Both boys questioned. I roll my eyes and glomped the cute little Nagisa Hazuki! After the realization struck the two taller boys, we all had lunch on the roof.

_(Nagi-chan's point of view)_

"How many years has it been?" Mako-kun asked me with a smile. "I don't think I saw you after the swimming club shut down." He continued.

"Yep, because I went to a different school." I responded with my cute composition.

"Ah! There are cherry blossom trees next to the pool!" I cheered. "Weren't there cherry blossom trees next to the pool at your grade school, Haru-chan?" I looked at Haru.

"Can you stop calling me that?" Haru responded with an expressionless face. My smile disappeared and I tilted my head at the monotone boy. "But that's your name, Haru-chan." Kei-chan giggled at Haru's face. His name was girlish enough, I suppose.

"But the pool is old and not in use." Mako-kun explained, changing the subject. "There's no swim club, either." He continued as he looked out at the pool surrounded by cherry blossoms.

"Where do you swim, then?" I asked, turning to look at Haru. "I quit swimming competitively." Haru confessed quietly. "What?! Why'd you quit?! I was looking foward to swim with you again in high school!" I exclaimed with a sad face.

"We're not little kids anymore. Things aren't the way they used to be." Haru turned his head away. "Haru-chan..." My shoulders dropped.

"Well he stopped swimming competitively, but he still love water." Kei-chan started, a light chuckle emitting from her lips. "Haru-kun can't live with out being in water." She explained as she poked Haru's side. "During the summer, he swims in the ocean, and he was soaking in the tub this morning." Mako-kun explain, chuckling lightly.

I arch my brows. "What does that have to do with swimming?" I asked. "That just means he likes baths." I continued, but my questioning face turns into one of my idea faces. "I know! How about a hot springs club!?" I suggested and Haru looked uninterested, as always. "Let's start a hot springs club!" I nagged and grabbed onto Haru's jacket.

"I can't stand the heat." Haru defended.

"Don't be like that!"

"No." Haru-chan rejected.

"Okay, then..." I started, PUtting a finger on my chin.

"I refuse."

"I didn't say anything yet!"

Kei-chan giggles. I turn to her with a hopeful face. "Kei-chan! Please say you'll join a club with me!" She laughed. "Of course!" she agreed. I cheered glomping her, wrapping my arms around her neck rubbing my cheek against hers.

(So I guess that's it for the first chapter. See you soon! Bye-Bye)


	2. Chapter 2

_(Keiji's point of view)_  
"Hey, have you heard?" Nagi-chan asked as Haru, Makoto and I decended down the stairs. "The swimming club we went to in grade school is gonna be torn down." I noticed Haru's eyes widen as Nagi-chan announced the bad news.

"So before that happens, why don't we pay a vists?" Nagi-chan suggested as he jumps off the last two steps of the stairs. "To dig that up?" Makoto asked. To 'that' he means the trophie we won in the relay when we were younger. "Exactly! We can sneak in at night-". "You can go by yourself." Haru interupted.

"Don't say that! Come with us, Haru-chan!" Nagi-chan whined. "Us?" I asked, following Haru down the stairs. Since when did I agree to go? "I'm not going."Haru enquired turning away from Nagi-chan. "Don't you think it'll be fun?" Nagi-chan asked as he gripped Haru's jacket.

"I don't." Nagi-chan sighed. Both Makoto and I laughed. "Why don't you just humor him?" Makoto suggested as he put a hand on Haru's shoulder. "No, It's too much effort." I slap the back of Haru's head. "It's better than sulking in the bathtub, fish boy." I teased, Haru glared at me. "But there's a pool there." Makoto looked at Haru with a smile. "A pool is bigger than a bathtub." Haru turned to Makoto with a gleam in his deep blue eyes. Later at Haru's house.

"Wow... You live by yourself, Haru-chan?" Nagi-chan asked as he slid open the door between the living room and the kitchen. "His mom went with his dad when he had to move because of work." Makoto explain.

"Wait, fish again?" Makoto asked with a sick face, looking down at the fish Haru was cooking. "Nobody's forcing you to eat it." Haru retorted, getting tired of Makoto's complaining.

"Looks delicious." Nagi-chan added. "Doesn't matter, Haru-kun was always a good cook." I said sitting down at the table in his living room.

"So, are you sure about this?" Makoto questioned with a worried face. "Weren't you all for it earlier?" Nagi-chan asked. "Are you getting scared, Mako-kun?" I asked with a sly smile on my face. He turned to me with a blush on his face. "It's not that!" He cleared his throat. "I mean, is it okay for just the four of us to dig it up?" Sighing, I put a hand on his shoulder. "Can't do anything about that.". "Yeah, Rin-chan isn't in japan anymore." Nagi-chan added.

After we all left eveyone left. Makoto and I headed to the abandoned area.

"ACHOO!" I rub my nose. We were supposed to meet up with Nagi-chan and Haru at the abondoned swimming club. "Man, I didn't even agree to this and now I'm catching a cold." It may have been spring but the night air was still cold, apperently the stockings I wore under the pair shorts and a t-shirt wasn't enough to keep me warm. I shivered as Makoto laughed at my complaints and placed his sweater on my head. I blushed and looked up at Makoto.

"You're cold aren't you? You can use my jacket." Makoto smile sweetly at me.

'Doki'

What was that? I grabbed my shirt on the area where my heart is. Did my heart just skip a beat or something? My dark brown eyes look into his bright green ones. He patted my head causing me to snap out of my trance.

"HEY!" I snap my head towards the calling, only to see Nagi-chan and Haru standing in front of the abandoned building. I fix the sweater so I was wearing it properly.

"The place is pretty trashed." Makoto stated. "You can say that again." I responded, staring at the building. "Here, just a precaution." Nagi-chan pulled out something from his pocket. "Purifying salt." He added. "salt?" Makoto's eyebrows furrowed.

"They say the place is haunted." Nagi-chan informed, turning to the building. "Don't scare me." Makoto smiled nervously. "I'm not lying!" He exclaimed."People have been seeing shadows moving around and hearing sobbing voices." Nagi-chan continued explaining. I facepalm myself as Makoto was shaking out of fear. Haru still held his same expressionless face. It was then that Nagi-chan began throwing salt on us to 'purify' us.

"Hey." Haru called monotonely. "This isn't salt. It's sugar." Haru claimed. I grab the bridge of my nose. we enter the building and started looking around.

"Well, it's all mental anyway, so sugar will still get the job done." Nagi-chan said with smile of his cute face. "Cliched as hell." Haru muttered. I scoff. "agreed."." It is one of the oldest mistakes out there."

I smirk at how Makoto was trying to hide his fear. Suddenly there was a bang. Like someone kicked an empty can of soda. Makoto yelped and hid behind my small figure. "What was that?" I asked as Makoto was shaking behind me. "My foot hit an empty can."

Nagi-chan confessed, pointed his flashlight towards his face and rubbing the back of his head nervously. I facepalm again. Makoto's eye brow twitched with annoyance, his pale face regaining it's color. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?!" Makoto yelled.

"You always were scared of the dark." I snorted a laugh. "I didn't know about this." I put on my sly smile again. He blushed furiously. "You're not helping any!" He defended as he clutched on the back of his sweater that I was still wearing with one hand and the shovel with the other. Nagi-chan and I put our hands up in defense. "Sorry." We synced. We reached a few places that brought back memories.

"This brings back memories!" Nagi-chan exclaimed in a whisper, looking at the old empty rooms. "It's not as trashed inside as I expected." I nodded at Makoto's comment. "This is..." Nagi-chan started. "The lounge." I finished. We split looking at the different areas of the room.

"Hurry up!" Nagi-chan called. We walked over to see what he was looking at. "Look. This is a picture from when we won the relay." Nagi-chan pointed over to a picture of all five of us when we were kids.

(FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHBAAAAAAAACK)

"The five of us won this together, so it doesn't make sense for one person to take it home." Younger Rin explained. "So let's put it in a time capsule." He put the lid of the box where the trophie was in. "And dig it up when we're grown up." He finished, looking at all of us. Rin looked at Haru with a bright smile.

"Romantic, right?" I giggle at the red-head's enthusiasm.

_(Eeeend of Flaaaaaashbaaaaaack)_

I poked Haru's side as Makoto called Haru to snap him out of his trance. "let's go, Haru-kun!" I pulled on his sleeve. "Alright, I'm coming." Haru said.

"Think the marker is still here?" Nagi-chan asked as we walked through the halls. "Can we pick up the pace a little?" Makoto clutched the back of Haru's sweater. He stopped, making Haru stop along with him. Both their heads were facing the empty hallway... or so they thought it ways empty...

_(uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh scaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaryyyyyy. more chapters on the way) _


	3. Chapter 3

Free! chapter 3

I grip Nagi-chan's sleeve. Maybe all those things he said about the place being haunted were true. I squint to see what it was... A person walking through the dark halls. Creep.

"Yo."

The stranger greeted, holding their cap down. I squint harder, I saw tuffs of red hair falling out. "Who's there?" Nagi-chan questioned looking at Makoto. "I can't tell." Was his response in a whisper. Nagi-chan looked at me for an answer. "How am I supposed to know? It's too dark to tell!" I responded gripping Nagi-chan's sleeve tighter.

"I didn't think I'd run into you guys here." The stranger pulled the cap strap back like if it were a strap on a pair of goggles. It couldn't be.. can it?

Makoto, Nagi-chan and I gasp, realizing who the stranger really was. "Rin-chan!". "Rin-kun!". "Rin!" Makoto, Nagi-chan and I yell out simultaniously.

"You're back from Australia!" Nagi-chan cheers holding Rin's forearm. "What are you doing here, though?" Makoto asked in disbeleif. I just stared at Rin. There wasn't anything right about him. "This must be fate!" Nagi-chan inquired, turning back to us with a smile. I chuckled lightly. "I don't think 'fate' would the correct term, Nagi-chan". "But maybe some unseen force broght us all here at this exact-"

"Haru, you're still hanging out with these guys?" Rin rudely interrupted Nagi-chan. He scoffed "You never learn." Rin continued with a smug grin, revealing his sharp, shark-like teeth.

"What are you talking about, Rin?" Makoto asked as all of our shoulders dropped. "And what about you?" Haru started. "Have you learned anything yet?" I smiled lightly at Haru's comeback. "Haru?" Makoto questioned.

"I'm glad you asked, why don't I show you." I flinch slight at every cracking noise Rin made with is neck. "Let's race, Haru." Rin waved over for Haru to follow him. "Race?" Makoto asked. Haru didn't have any second thought to Rin's offer. He immediately went after Rin. "Wait, Haru-kun!" I called after him. "Did they just ditch us?" Nagi-chan asked. "Looks like it." The three of us exchange looks. "Wait!" Nagi-chan called as we ran after them.

Once we made it to the pool, we saw both Rin and Haru giving eachother a stare down. "I'll show you how different we are now." Rin sneered as he stripped of his shirt, giving Haru a cold glare. "Sure. Go ahead." Haru responded bluntly, repeating Rin's actions.

"Theyr'e going to swim here?" I made a face of disgust at Nagi-chan said. I mean the the place is rooting down and it'soo going to be torn down. The pool must really filthy. "Wait, hold on." Makoto eyes widen. "Haru, that a bad idea!" Makoto commented.

Haru's pants dropped, revealing his swimsuit under. I facepalmed as Makoto's face paled and Nagi-chan had a twinkle in his eye. "Wait, you've wearing that the whole day?!" Makoto question in shock. "Rin-kun too." I added, look at the stretching red-head. "We have to stop them!" Makoto suggested. "Do we really?" Nagi-chan question. "Yeah I kind of want to see wear this is going." I confessed, rubbing the back of my nech sheeply. "Hey!" Makoto Groaned. I scratch my cheek nervously. The to rivals walk catiously towars the diving boards, giving each other more intent stares. "Let's do this, Haru! Rin commanded as he and and Haru positioned themselves on the board.

"Ready," Rin started.

"Go-' He stopped.

Nagi-chan flash a light in the pool, show that there was no water. "There isn't any water." Nagi-chan informed. I didn't really pay attention, I was too busy laughing at the scene. "That's why I told you to stop." Makoto sighed in relief. Rin scoff. "Lame."

Rin got off the board. I went to pick up Haru's clothes. "Oh, yeah. Did you guys come here for this?" RIn held up the tophy. "Our trophy!" Nagi-chan chimed.

"I dont need it anymore." Rin informed us as he threw the trophy to me and walked out of the room. "Rin-chan..." Nagi-chan whispered as his shoulders dropped. "He's kind of changed." He continued. I sigh, handing Makoto the trophy Haru his clothes back... Haru eyes never left Rin as he walk through the hallway.

(So that's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it! More chapters on the way! Bye-Bye!)


	4. Chapter 4

Free chapter 4

**(I hope you don't mind, but fixed the first three chapter a bit. Feel free to read them again or continue on to this chapter.)**

So the next day at school Nagi-chan, Makoto, Haru, and I were outside like usual. I ate my monsterous lunch, Haru took his cat naps, and Makoto and Nagi-chan were having their conversations. It was then that Haru awoke from his nap.

"A dream?" Haru asked himself. "No, it wasn't a dream!" Makoto exclaimed. "I dont get it though." Nagi-chan wondered. "Rin-chan was really weird." He continued. "What a surprise." My sarcastic remark got a laugh from Makoto and a giggle fro Nagi-chan.

"Look-alike?" Haru claimed. "Why would a look-alike challenge you to a race?" Makoto spat sacrastically. "A ghost, then." Haru turn to his side. "He wasn't floating." Nagi-chan retorted. "Doppelganger." I let out a light chuckle at Haru and his endless explanations. "Oh, that takes me back!" Makoto chimed with a happy smile.

"We used to do that at the swimming club! Super Fusion: Doppelga-" Makoto poses. "Keep it down, Makoto." Nagi-chan groans, interrupting Makoto. Makoto stands, defending himself and all. Meanwhile I noticed a girl with the same red hair as Rin. I arch a brow at how similar she looked to Rin.

_(Kou's_ _point of view)_

"Do you know those four?" My friend asked me, walking up to me. "Uh-huh." Was my simple response.

"Nanase Haruka, Tachibana Makoto, Hazuki Nagisa, and Haranash Keiji. What they have in common is that they used to belong to the same swimming club. The three have girlish names and she has a boyish name." I explained in a quietly.

"What's your relationship with them?" She asked, whispering in my ear.

"That's a secret." I responded. I placed a finger ove my lips. "That means you have something in common with them, too." I arch a browat what she said. "Since you're a girl with a boyish name." I snapped. "Seriously. Stop calling me Gou!" I yelled at me friend.

_(Keiji's point of view)_

Later on I opened the faculty office door. "Hello?" I peeked through only to see Makoto and Nagi-chan being scolded by sensei. "Come on!" Sensei yelled. I flinch at his loud voice, step back quietly. "I know you're back there Keiji! Come here be now!" I groan quietly. I'll get you later for this Nagisa. I entered the office and stood next to Nagisa. That's right, I'm not going to be using '-chan'. At least not until I get back at him.

"That place may be abandoned, but it's still trespassing id you enter with out permission! Do you understand?!" I frowned, looking down the floor. Fideling with my fingers behind my back. "We're sorry." We apologized. Sensei sighed.

"Where's Nanase?" He looked around. "He left early this afternoon." Makoto explained. "Again?" Sensei groan.

That's Ama-sensei approached us. "Now, now. I think that's enough." She said with a light pity face. "Think back to what Li Bai once said." And theres my que to tune out. (I'm just to lazy to write what she was explaining.) "Right?" I snapped out of it and looked at Ama-sensei. she looked at us awkwardly. After the lecter, we immediately ran to the the shoe lockers looking for the name Rin Matsuoka.

"Matsuoka Rin, Matsuoka Rin..." Nagisa unconsciencely repeated looking for the name.

"Does he really go to our school?" I asked looking over the rows of lockers. "If he's back from Australia, he might have transferred into our school." I nod my head and went back for the search.

_(Makoto's point of view)_

"But I didn't see him at the opening ceremony." Nagisa informed.

"Found him!" Kei-chan and Nagi-chan ran to me. "Really?" They both scurried towards me. "No, hold on." I realized that it didn't say Rin. It said Gou. Gou. Gou. "Now I remember." The flash back of a red head girl that looked like Rin.

"That's was Rin's sister, Matsuoka Gou!" I assured the two.

_(Keiji's point of view)_

"I think I might know where she's going."

Makoto said with a smile. I blushed at how cute his smile was. We left school and headed straight to Haru's house. We saw the red-head at Haru's front door, she turned and saw the three of us smiling at her. After that we went to a small shady area that over looked the ocean.

"So also chose Iwatobi High School, Gou-chan." Nagisa stated the obvious. "Don't call me Gou. Everybody calls me Kou." Kou demanded. Nagisa gave her a confused face. "Why? Your name is Gou, like the Sengoku warlord Azai Nagamasa's third daughter, right?" Nagisa explained.

"Yeah... But that typical reading is Kou, so call me that." Kou demanded once again. "That would be the nice thing to do." She warned.

"Uh, putting this aside, What were you doing at Haru's place?" I ask, leaning in with a smirk. She gave me a nervous look. Busted. "Well, I wanted to ask him about my brother." She confessed, scratching her cheek nervously.

"So, Rin is back from Australia?" Makoto questioned as I leaned back with a serious face.

"He returned last month and he's attending Samezuka Academy now and he hasn't come home." Kou informed us.

"Samezuka?" Makoto looked at her with the same confused look as Nagisa's. "It's a boarding school." I answered, crossing my arms. Kou nodded. "The swimming powerhouse?" Makoto asked again and Kou nodded once again. Soon after our meeting, we head to Haru's house. I sat at the table in Haru's living room while the boys had a conversation.

"No." Haru declined Nagisa's Idea to visit the boarding school, while he dried his hair. "Don't you want to see Rin?" Makoto asked. "We saw him yesterday." Haru defended getting annoyed.

Makoto sighed. "Here I was thinking you'd finally get to swim to if our came. "Haru stopped rubbing his hair dry. "Samezuka is supposed to have an indoor pool."

Haru looked up at Makoto. His eyes were twinkling. Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, and I took a train ride to the boarding school, But we fell asleep. Well eveyone except Haru, he just stared at the world moving. Once we got to the school, we snuck around to a low window looking into the indoor pool. "Do you see Rin-chan?" Nagisa looked throught the window looking for the red head. "Can't find him.". "No luck." I exhaled and slid down the wall, causing me to plop down on the ground. I tune everyone out, falling asleep.

"Kei-chan. Kei-chan." My eyes flutter open, seeing a familiar head of brown hair. I blushed when I got a glimpse of Makoto's green eyes. I quickly rub my brown eyes and I stood to see that the four of us were in the indoor pool.

"This is a bad idea..." I warned, walking towards the pool. Looks like Haru was already in the pool. "Yeah tried to stop Haru but h-"."You didn't let me finish." I interrupted. looking back at Makoto. "This a bad idea... But I like It." I give him a closed eye smile, showing my teeth. I stood next to Nagisa.

"Haru-chan still reminds me of a dolphin." Nagisa and I exchange looks and smile at Makoto. "Mako-chan, let's swim with him." Nagisa started stripping. "Hell no! We'll get in trouble if they find us!" Makoto warned both of us. "Anyways, we need to look for Rin." He informed. Nagisa took off his shirt. "We can take a little dip first. Nobody will find us if we don't turn on the lights." Nagisa suggested "But you didn't bring a swimsuit." Makoto added.

"We don't need one." Makoto turned to me. I had aldready stripped down leaving my bra and underwear. Throwing my clothes somewhere else and tying my long hair up. "A little skinny dipping."

Makoto held his nose, but I could still see drops of blood leaking between his fingers. I giggle, running past the nose bleeding nose and diving in the water along with Nagisa. He swam towards me and whispered something in my ear. I nod and I swam towards the egde of the pool.

"Mako-chan! Come over here?" Nagisa called. "What now?" Makoto asked, walking over to the edge. "I'm not gonna join you-"

I pulled on his bare foot before he could finish his sentence, causing his to topple and fall into the water. I swan over to Nagisaand started laughing. "You looked like an elephant falling in!" I exclaimed still laughing. Makoto was twitching. "Seriously..." Makoto growl, ripping of his shirt.

"Keiji..."

He growled again, coming closer to me. I giggle, splashing his face and swimming. We all were fun playing in the pool. until we heard the door open. "What are you guys doing here?" We turn to see...

_(Dun dun dun. Who's there? Tune in for the next chapte. Bye- Bye!)_


	5. Chapter 5

Free! chapter 5

We turn to see Rin, standing there with an angry face. "Rin!" Makoto said, turning to the red-head. "We came to see you." Nagisa and I waved.

"Get out!" Rin commanded, looking down at us. "Rin-chan..." Our shoulders dropped, he really has changed. He's colder than ever. Makoto, Nagisa, and I heard a rustle in the water in front of us. Haru resurfaced.

"Free..." He muttered. Rin arches a brow.

"Did you forget?" Haru question. "I told you that I only do freestyle." He continued. " _About three years until I'm ordinary_." Haru phrased, getting out of the water. "_I guess i couldn't hurt to wait a little longer_." I stare at the rivals. Haru shook the water ot of his hair like a badass.

"I want you to show that sight again." Haru's smirk wasn't really like his usual ones. His face showed determination. "I forgotten what is was that I saw."

Rn stared at him. "sure, I can do that. But it won't be the same this time. I'll be showing you something completely different." Rin smirked evilly. I look at Makoto and Nagisa. They're faces went along with mine. Full of worry...

**(Uuuuuuurrrrrgh! I'm sooo sorry this chapter was extremely short, But this is the end of the first episode. I know five parts for just one episode. Anyways, I apologize for this very short chapter. There will be more on the way! I promise! *bows* Thank you for reading and tune in for chapter 6! Bye-Bye!)**


End file.
